the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Famber
Famber is the friendship/romantic pairing of Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington (F'''/abian and '''Amber). The two are shown at the beginning of Season 1 to be only good acquaintances, mainly due to the fact that Amber was spending most of her time with him and Nina then her boyfriend, Mick (see Mickber), however with the arrival of Nina and the founding of Sibuna, the two become even closer friends with each other. Amber thinks Fabian is somewhat of a nerd and likewise, Fabian sees her as a dumb blonde. He is often quite surprised (and usually by extension shocked) at the intelligent things she says. They butt heads sometimes, often over Sibuna issues, and Amber often gives him romantic advice on his relationship with Nina. They make a good team when it comes to Sibuna issues and more often than not work together. Amber and Fabian continue being very close friends all the way into Season 2, where Amber helps him learn to ignore Joy as to stop her romantic come ons, and Amber is angry at him when he kisses Joy. At the end of Season 2, the two are still close friends and will most likely remain so throughout Season 3. Also, this pairing may not happen due to Amber leaving to fashion school and dating Alfie and Fabian wound up in love with Nina and Joy drama. Link to the Famber Gallery. Famber Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Amber says that old people are so old and Fabian coughs up his drink in laughter * Fabian and Amber are standing next to one another during Nina's initiation *Amber asks him where Mick is and Fabian says he didn't want to come *Fabian and Amber both get mad at Patricia for locking Nina in the attic House of Locks / House of Eyes *Amber and Fabian both sneak out of their rooms *Fabian asks Amber if he's still up there and then the door opens and Amber drags him into the girls' bathroom *They both peek out of it to watch Victor. *Amber and Fabian are pressed very close together while waiting for Victor to pass *They both go into Patricia's room and ask for the key *They also get mad at her for throwing the key out the window *Fabian asks Amber to come with him in order to go and get Nina *They both try and find Nina in the attic *As Amber leaves, she says goodnight to both Nina and Fabian *Fabian smiles at her and says good night http://the-house-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Secrets_/_House_of_Attitude *Amber sneaks out of her room for her date and sees Nina and Fabian together. She asks if they are on a date and they both say no House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Amber yells Fabian's name and he immediately starts to walk away, but she runs up to him *Amber tries to give Fabian a couple scrapbook for he and Nina, but he tells her that he's not dating Nina *Amber questions Fabian and tries to know why they were sneaking out together *Fabian tells Amber that he would tell her what he and Nina were doing, but he can't *This may show that he actually trusts her to an extent *Fabian continuously asks Amber why she wasn't wearing her heels and why she had garlic *Amber tells him all the answers *She then says that the Bible says to "always be prepared" and Fabian corrects her by saying "that's the boy scouts" *Amber distracts Victor so that Nina and Fabian can get back to their rooms safely and so they don't get in trouble *Fabian smiles as Amber distract Victor, laughing at her excuse of a 'fridge raid' House of Intruders / House of Proof *Amber immediately sits down next to Fabian *Amber says that she is a little bit of a genius and Fabian says "a little bit" while trying to hold back laughter *Fabian grabs his book out of Amber's hands and says that he doesn't want to burn it *Amber says that it seems dumb to her, but it's important to him, so that's why he has to sacrifice it House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Amber begs Fabian and Nina to leave *Fabian tries to reassure Amber, but she continues freaking out *After a strange scream, Amber jumps to Fabian and grabs his arm *Fabian says that they need to get out of the cellar and Amber says that he listens to her now House of Scares / House of Fakers *Amber hears something in the basement and becomes scared *Fabian reassures her that it was nothing House of Drama / House of Codes *Amber and Fabian are standing very close to one another while watching Nina act in the play *Amber asks Fabian where Nina is. *Fabian asks her where Victor is. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *When Amber realizes that Fabian is the one opening the door, she runs over to him happily. *Amber hugs Fabian and he hugs her back (while also hugging Nina) *Fabian places his hand on Amber's shoulder and turns to look at her. *He also smiles at her and she smiles back at him. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Amber repeats everything Fabian says about Victor *Fabian then smiles at her and says that she actually figured it out and is rather smart *She replies by smiling at him House of Time / House of Aliens *Amber says something at the table and Fabian stares at her *She then complains that no one told her that they figured the puzzle out *Fabian continues staring at her *Amber agrees with Fabian about the "aliens" House of Bribes / House of Venom *As Amber angrily storms through the hallways after hearing the news about Mick cheating for Mara, Fabian asks her what she is doing *Fabian asks Amber why she has a huge bag *Amber gives Fabian a blanket and smirks at him about the bag *He just grins at her *When Amber says "Yuck!" loudly, she and Fabian are sitting next to each other rather closely and her arm is on his knee House of Stars / House of Harsh *The two are standing next to each other after they get out of the basement *Fabian says that one of them should stay and Amber says, "Great plan, Fabes!" like Joy called Fabian 'Fabes' before, hinting that Amber might have a crush on Fabian. House of Reservations / House of Heavy *Amber asks Fabian who he's taking to the dance *Amber knows that Fabian has a crush on Nina, so this shows the two are probably close *Amber and Fabian both get angry at Alfie for letting Jerome see the puzzle piece House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Amber seems sort of happy that Fabian had "fallen" for her *Amber is then creeped out by this and then starts to feel sorry for Nina *Amber confronts Fabian about his prom choice *Amber thinks that she is out of Fabian’s league *Amber tells Fabian that she couldn’t be his date *Amber seems a little sad that Fabian isn’t her date *She then says that she’s glad he isn’t though it seems sort of fake *While Amber is ranting, Fabian angrily tells her it's not helping *Amber then says that he doesn't know that *Fabian is angry that Rufus captured Amber *Fabian does whatever Rufus says so he can save Amber *Instead of picking Alfie being prom king, Amber picked Fabian *But this is only because Amber really wants Fabian and Nina together ''Season 2'' House of Double-Cross / House of Wires *Amber tries to help Fabian let Joy down nicely. *Amber goes up to Fabian angrily about the date he had with Joy. House of Oblivion / House of Snoops *Amber playfully throws a pillow at Fabian House of Duplicity / House of Hauntings *They are sitting very close together while hiding from Eddie and Mara House of Forgeries / House of Hijack *Fabian pushes Amber to Jerome to get her out of the way, of Alfie in the tractor. House of Phantoms / House of Surrender *They are both crying about Nina's disappearance *Fabian and Amber sit together in Miss Valentines class *Amber chases after Fabian when he runs of to tell Mr. Sweet *Amber tries to convince him to not tell Mr. Sweet *Amber knew Fabian was worried and tried to comfort him *Fabian hugs Amber when he finds out that Nina is alive House of Traps/House of Stakes *In the back ground when Patricia and Eddie are talking, Fabian and Amber are sitting next to each other with Joy *Amber looks at Fabian in the background *Fabian looks at Amber in the background ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Amber and Fabian have a brief discussion about how Nina didn't contact them, and then they hug. *Amber complains to Fabian about how no one remembered her birthday. House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Fabian has Amber read Nina's letter to him because he's too upset to do it himself, and she agrees. Website Hints *On the website for a gallery for Season Two Sneak Peeks, there is a photo of Fabian and Nina hanging out together. In the description, it says that Amber is always being a third-wheel and showing up to ruin their moments. Trivia *They are both in Sibuna and are both one of the original three members of the club. *They are both good friends with Nina Martin. *They are both one of the founding members of Sibuna. Fanfics Famber FanFic Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis